Tripoli Shipyard
A Corsair shipyard with minimal capabilities. Corsairs are a well-trained, well-armed, organized group of pirates engaged in a wide range of illegal activities. Infocard *LOCATION: Omicron Gamma *CLASS: Unknown *OWNER: Corsairs *GRAVITY: Partial *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Limited *POPULATION: Unknown Ships For Sale None. Commodities Buying *Gold - $1,529 Commodities For Sale *H-Fuel - $330 *Oxygen - $55 *Water - $225 Guns For Sale *Angelito Mk I *Angelito Mk II *Angelito Mk III *Borroco *Rapier *Salamanca Mk I *Tizona del Cid Turrets For Sale *Angelito Turret Mk I *Angelito Turret Mk II *Borroco Turret *Rapier Turret Missiles For Sale *Cannonball Missile - Class 9 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 *Firestalker Missile - Class 9 *Lancer Missile - Class 7 *Moonstalker Missile - Class 5 *Neutralizer Missile - Class 7 *Sunstalker Missile - Class 7 *Sweeper Missile - Class 6 *Windstalker Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Adv. Aegis Fr. Shield *Adv. Aegis H.F. Shield *Adv. Aegis L.F. Shield *Adv. Brigandine Fr. Shield *Adv. Brigandine H.F. Shield *Adv. Brigandine L.F. Shield *Brigandine Fr. Shield *Brigandine H.F. Shield *Brigandine L.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Hornet Cruise Disruptor *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher Mine Dispensers For Sale *Driller Mine *Razor Mine *Screamer Mine *Swatter Mine *Tadpole Mine Rumors "As the number of captured ships grew, we realized that a shipyard was needed to repair damaged vessels and build ships from stolen components and spare parts. We began to gather modules together and steal the goods necessary for the construction of this shipyard, which you can see is quite operational." - Maya Herrera, Corsairs "Cadiz is an important base for the Corsairs. It is one of our primary supply depots from which we receive many Commodities." - Tripoli Bartender Raul Alfonso "Engine Components, Construction Machinery, and Gold are Commodities that are crucial to our ship-building operations here. They are either stolen or purchased from Tralfagar and shipped here." - Jorge Sanchez, Corsairs "The war with the Red Hessians in Omega-5 has cost the Corsairs many ships and pilots. Death is the way of the Corsair, so lost pilots are regrettable yet acceptable. Much worse is the loss of their ships, which are often passed from one generation to the next. This shipyard is constantly running at full operational capacity to build new fighters for the front." - Griselda Perez, Corsairs "The MOX that powers this base's larger ships is stolen, usually by our raiders that go into Bretonia. The police there are no threat to our pilots." - Pepe Allende, Corsairs "We get many different goods and basic supplies from the Freeports in nearby zones. Often times it is easier to buy what we need with Artifact income than to steal it." - Tripoli Bartender Raul Alfonso "Within the Malvadas Cloud you'll find a Jump Hole leading to Omicron Theta. There is another Jump Hole in this system in the Walker Cloud. Be careful, there are mines scattered among the carbon asteroids, but once past those you'll come upon the Jump Hole to Omega-41." - Jorge Sanchez, Corsairs "IMG prospectors have been sneaking into the system recently, looking for Artifacts. They don't understand whose space they are entering, until we catch them. Then their last few moments are spent thinking deeply about the subject. The Artifact trade is our resource; anyone who endangers it must be killed." - Griselda Perez, Corsairs "Yanagi supplies us with several essential Commodities. We get a majority of our Optronics, Side Arms, and Basic Alloys from that base." - Pepe Allende, Corsairs Category:Shipyards